Liam dilema
by babyHoran
Summary: -"¿Cómo describirías a tu princesa en tres palabras?" y esté pensándoselo un poco contesto: "Linda, confiable y divertida…Ósea Liam". Todos los chicos lo tomaron con gracia, incluso Niall y la señorita; pero aquellas palabras en el castaño simplemente le confundieron-. (Niam y solo Niam. De principio a fin - chicoxchico- One direction)


Nombre: Liam dilema

(Nadie me pertenece...aun)

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

"I'm broken"

Liam se sentía confundido y muy, pero muy extrañado.

Hace un par de semanas logro aclarar ciertas dudas que tenía sobre su extraño apego con el Horan y ahora que sabía el extraño motivo, no podía hacer más que tratar de ignorar aquellos sentimientos que cada vez se fortalecían mucho más

-"Si fueras una chica, tu serias mí princesa"-Le dijo una vez el rubio.

¿Cómo se lo tomo? Pues luego de haber dicho tales palabras no podía dejar que Niall se diera cuenta de sus nerviosismo; Riendo a carcajadas algo pronunciadas le golpeo en el hombro como diciéndole "No digas estupideces".

Desde entonces encontrarse cara a cara con su amigo se había vuelto ya muy incómodo, pero las cosas empeoraron cuando en una entrevista le preguntaron a Niall "¿Cómo describirías a tu princesa en tres palabras?" y esté pensándoselo un poco contesto: "Linda, confiable y divertida…Ósea Liam". Todos los chicos lo tomaron con gracia, incluso Niall y la señorita; pero aquellas palabras en el castaño simplemente le confundieron.

Al paso de las semanas sus dudas aumentaron. Sabía que el Horan bromeaba como todos alguna vez lo habían hecho pero…Con respecto a el mismo le estaban resultando las bromas muy diferentes. Comenzó a tomárselo todo muy enserio y de la nada sus dudas llegaron a una conclusión totalmente desconcertante, pero más certera.

A lo mejor una cierta parte de él se comenzó a sentir atraída por su amigo, y por ello verlo a los ojos le era perturbable.

Y sin darse cuenta las cosas acabaron de una manera un tanto extraña. Pues…era real lo que en esos momentos hacía, no era un sueño. De verdad tenia a Niall contra la pared besando de aquellos labios.

¿Entonces? ¿Cómo podía tener a su "amigo" contra la pared?

Todo aquello sufrido por el Horan se estaba resumiendo en aquel fortuito beso salvaje y bestial que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de evitar.

¿Cómo llegó hacer algo tan despreciable?

Las manos del Horan le afirmaban fuertemente de la camisa, desesperado. Con miedo a que aquello terminara; Los dos sabían que en el momento de separar los sabios del otro todo acabaría. No se verían a la cara; no se hablarían con la misma facilidad y mucho menos volverían a ser los mismos de antes.

Las lenguas peleaban por el control; golpeándose, sobándose, queriendo y deseando dominar a la otra en una batalla épica y digna de sentir…Un beso prohibido. Uno de esos que en toda tu vida, solo existe uno; Pero Liam anhelaba algo más…Si después de romper el beso todo se iba a terminar, al menos quería escuchar una vez. Tan solo una vez su nombre salir por la boca del rubio. Después de todo, ya no tenía nada que perder. Así que ingeniándoselas recorrió con sus dedos y palma, es decir, con toda su mano el torso del de mirada azulina.

-Ngh…-No se esperó el Payne sentir aquella excitación de tan solo escuchar como el rubio suspiraba sin siquiera romper el contacto de sus labios. Y deseoso de oír mas avanzo rodeándolo en un pequeño abrazo tímido; como queriendo pedir permiso por la intromisión.

Era ahora o nunca. Separo con agilidad su boca de la de Niall dejando que solo les uniera un hilillo finísimo de saliva. La expresión en el rostro del rubio era excitante: Sus ojos cerrados, su respiración agitada y sus mejillas sonrojadas…Simplemente era hermosa aquella escena que se proyectaba desde sus ojos.

Su pierna se coló entre las del rubio logrando otro suspiro y el semi abrir de ojos por parte de Niall.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Asustado Liam se separó del Horan, su mano se despojó de aquel cuerpo apetecible y su cara fue a parar en el suelo.

¿Cómo había llegado a desear en algún momento poseer a su amigo?

Niall se dejó arrastrar hacía el suelo dejándose caer con el apoyo de la muralla y respirando agitadamente, logro ver entre la nublosa vista al Payne.

-Liam-Salió eróticamente de los labios del rubio, pues tanto traqueteo le habían puesto caliente.

-Lo siento mucho-Se apresuró a decir arrodillándose. Temblando presa del miedo de no volver a recuperar después de esto a su amigo-Lo siento mucho yo…-Las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas, no permitiéndole seguir hablando.

Niall sonrío con amargura, estaba igual de asustado. Todo eso era nuevo para ambos; No el placer, sino experimentarlo con un hombre-Como pudo el rubio llego hasta Liam y le abrazo; Un abrazo desagradable, un abrazo sucio, un abrazo con amargura, pero igual de cálido para tranquilizarle de a poco.

Las lágrimas del Payne no cesaban y el rubio comenzaba a sentirse impotente por no ayudar. A si que temeroso tomo el rostro de su amigo y beso sus ojos dulcemente, para luego volver a dar un pequeño beso a sus labios que se encontraban entreabiertos.

-Niall que…-Pero el rubio le volvió a sellar los labios con los propios, profundizándolo, quemándose en el fuego de lo prohibido ¿Qué importaba ya?

-Olvidemos el ahora. Olvidemos por siempre por favor- Pidió Niall desesperado empujando tímidamente hacía atrás al castaño-No recordemos nunca lo que ocurrirá hoy ¿sí?-Volvió a besar esos labios dulces, que cada vez se hacía más adicto a ellos-Por favor no llores y…no me odies por esto-Pidió nuevamente el de mirada azulina esta vez soltando lágrimas.

-Jamás-Se debilito Liam al ver la vulnerabilidad en el otro-Jamás podría odiarte-Y esta vez el beso lo inicio el.

La noche fue soledad para muchos, para otros una noche más en la cual el sueño estuvo presente; Y para los afortunados como Liam y Niall: Fue la noche prohibida más hermosa que hayan tenido.

Quizá el olvidar solo era una mentira para embellecer lo que hacían, a lo mejor nunca se volverían a ver a la cara, pero…Esa noche definitivamente era solo de ellos dos; y la vergüenza no se halló presente para ambos.

…


End file.
